So It's Love
by pjkawaii20
Summary: Helga was gone for 5 years to live with her sister Olga at London. She returned to Hillwood together with Emily Olga's Sister-in-law. She again meets the guy she love. Facing new life, She and Arnold realizes how they feel for each other. Will they be able to end in each others arms? CHAPTER 5 posted
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction,****I hope who ever reads this will like and give good reviews,**

** I hope I'll learn a lot from your reviews. ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Helga? Helga! Wake up! We're here" Emily said as she wakes up Helga "Huh? What? Oh! We're here!?"As she opened her eyes shockingly and looked at the window. Their plane was about to land.

It has been 5 years since she left Hillwood and moved to London to live with her sister Olga and Luis, Olga's husband.

She somehow can't believe she's already back. Together with her was Emily Olga's sister-in-law, which was the same age as Helga.

As the plane landed at the airport, Helga was already bouncing on her seat excited to go down the plane. She really missed everyone in Hillwood even her Parents. As they exited the plane Helga pulled Emily rushing to get their stuff.

"Helga! Slowdown, I know you're really excited, but we don't have to rush things" Emily said "I know, I know but I just can't help it. Just hurry up!" Helga answered excitedly.

When they exited the airport, Helga saw her mom, Miriam waving at them. She waved back and she and Emily hurriedly approached Miriam and gave her mom a hug "Mom! I miss you so much" she said "Oh! Me too Helga, I was so happy that you had a safe trip" Miriam said as she hugs her back. Miriam turned to Emily and greeted her "Hello Emily, Welcome to New York" giving Emily a hug too and she hugged her back. "Thank you Mrs. Pataki" she said shyly, Call me Aunt Miriam, you're part of the family now, don't be shy" Miriam replied. "You girls must be really tired, let's go home" They placed their luggage at the compartment of the car and Miriam drove them home.

Helga was really excited as they travel to their house. She could remember how she spent her days in Hillwood. She was 10 years old back then, now she's 15years old. She remembered her friends, classmates and the guy she loves, Arnold. They never had any communication after she left. She only wrote to her best friend Phoebe to keep in track with her classmates, but she never let Phoebe tell anyone that she has been writing to her.

_I really wonder how everyone is doing right now. I really hope to see them soon. _She thought to herself.

It was only a few blocks away from their house and Helga looked outside the window car bouncing on her seat full of excitement. Her face fell when she saw that their car has passed the house. She got confused and asked her mom, "Mom? We just passed the house, are we going somewhere?" looking worried. Miriam just smiled as she looked at her at the rearview mirror of the car. She felt awkward; she turned to Emily who was seated on the other side of the backseat minding her own business as she was listening at her iPod. Helga looked away from her and kept quiet thought and waited where her mom would take them.

_I just don't get it, where are we really going? I hope this will be good._

They entered a large gate and stopped at a large mansion. "We're here girls" Miriam said smiling as she stops the car engine. Helga gasp and looked very confused "I…I don't get it mom, Where are we exactly?" she asked and went out of the car, she bit her lip and looked at the large mansion door in front of her. Emily went out of the car and her jaw dropped from amazement.

"WOW! This is totally AWESOME!" She said her eyes where sparkling.

"I know this is awesome, where are we anyway?" turned to Miriam looking really worried and confused.

Miriam went near Helga and brushes her hair with her fingers; she then gave Helga a warm smile "Well Helga dear, this is our surprise for you, this is our new home, and I hope you like it?" Miriam said.

Helga's jaw dropped and was really surprised the mansion in front of her was really theirs. "W…WHAT!? Our new home!?" she shouted. "Yes dear, we just moved here last month, isn't it nice?" Miriam said happily.

They walked inside the mansion Helga saw maids bowing to welcome them and took their luggage. At first, Helga was so hesitant to hand over her luggage but finally she gave up and handed it over. Her eyes opened wide and she was very surprised to see how big the house was.

Miriam led them to the second floor towards a room and opened it. Helga and Emily's eyes grew wide as they saw the beautiful room. Walls were painted with light pink and a bit of purple just like Helga wanted. It has furniture that fits the room very well; there are empty shelves for her books. It was the room that Helga really dreamed of. Her mom then led them to the next room also located inside that room. It was a walk-in closet just for all her clothes and shoes. Lastly, she showed Helga her very own bathroom.

Helga bit her lips and turned to her mom trying to hide her tears of joy, speechless. Emily was really happy for her; she was as excited as Helga. _Imagine that a lot of surprises just in one day, she is really very lucky. _Emily smirked while she looks at Helga and Miriam. "This is all for you Helga dear, we really designed just the way you liked it" Miriam said. Helga was really grateful "R…Really? My...Room... This is my room? I-I don't know what to say mom, Thank you so much" she answered happily.

Miriam opened another door that leads to another room. The room also has its door leading to the hallway. Helga was stunned as she saw the whole room. "OMG! HELGA! Look at all these books, isn't it cool? You're very own Library" Emily exclaimed as she shake her from all the excitement she felt. Miriam laughed at Emily's expression "This is also another gift we prepared for you, your sister Olga told us how you really liked to write poems and read books; your dad and I really want to catch up with everything we missed for the past years" Miriam explained.

Helga rushed to her mom and embraced her, tears fell off from her eyes "I hope you like it sweetheart" Miriam said as she wipes the tears on Helga's cheeks. "I'm really happy mom, even without these things just showing me you cared was really enough mom, thank you very much" Helga respond.

They further toured the whole mansion as Miriam explained how they got the house. After Olga married Luis Palvol, he decided to help the business of the Pataki's. He gave Miriam a position to be in-charge of the PP industries to make her useful and it really did well, It made Miriam got out from all of those alcohol and made her a bit busy. Just for 3 years the PP industries became successful and made the Pataki's very rich and they decided to build a new house. Helga was very happy that everything went well.

The next morning, Helga woke up with a smile on her face. She had finished unpacking her things last night before she went to bed. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her bath towel and took a shower. After she was all done, she went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

As she walked right in the dining room, she saw Emily already sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast. Also inside was her dad, Big Bob Pataki drinking his cup of coffee while he reads the daily newspaper. She took a deep breath and greeted them as she walked in "Good morning everyone, Good morning dad" She sat down on the chair next to Emily. Big Bob noticed her and putted down the newspaper he was reading and greeted her back "Good morning Helga" at first Helga felt scared but after she heard Bob called her correctly, he also smiled at her she felt relieved.

Emily greeted her also, as she seated at the table "Good morning Helga, your mom cooked pancakes for breakfast" and placed a half slice of pancake on her mouth and swallowed instantly. Helga giggled how Emily eats her pancake. She knew that Emily really likes to eat sweet and delicious food. "She prepared it personally just for you" she added after she swallowed the pancake she just ate. Helga started to blush when Miriam placed a plate of pancakes in front of her "Thank you" she said.

Miriam sat in front of her at the dining table and started drinking her tea. "So girls, what are your plans for today?" Miriam asked. Helga swallowed her pancake and answered "Well, I'll try calling Phoebe, I wanna catch up from all the years we haven't seen each other" trying to slice her pancake into half. "That's wonderful dear, why don't you bring her here" Miriam suggested. She gave her mom a warm smile and she turned to Emily who was also smiling at her about the idea Miriam gave them. Helga then finished her pancakes.

Big Bob called Helga after breakfast to go with him outside the house. She and Emily followed him. On their way to the front door, Bob tossed her a key that which she didn't know what were those for. She held on the key tight and walked out the door. As they stood outside she saw a BMW it made her jaw was another present from her parents. "OMG Helga, a BMW, isn't this you always wanted?" Emily said happily to Helga. They opened the car and looked inside of it; they were really amazed how cool the car was. Suddenly thought came to Helga; she went out of the car. "Thanks Dad, the car's really great, but I can't drive this yet… Ummm.. I don't have any driver's license yet" she explained to Bob feeling a little shy. Bob smiled at her "That's all? Tomorrow don't worry I'll let it process for you maybe after a week you'll have a license" While she gentle taps Helga's back.

"But for the meantime…" Bob said, and a guy stood next to them "this is Jamison, He will be your driver, even if you'll have your license, if you need him he can drive you" introduced Bob. Helga and Emily greeted their driver, Helga the turned to her dad and gave him a hug. She was really happy how her car looked; she can't wait to use it.

Her parents left the house to go to work and leaving them both in the mansion. They laid around the couch in the living room thinking of things they would do for the day. They were silent for a few minutes; Emily then broke the silence and asked Helga "So Helga aren't you gonna call your friend Phoebe?" Helga jumped at her feet. "Oh! I forgot about that, Wait I'll call her" she grabbed her phone and started dialing Phoebe's number, she felt nervous and somewhat also excited.

"Hello?" a voice answered "Hello? Phoebe? It's me Helga" she answered back nervously. "Helga!? Is this really you? How are you?" Phoebe replied happily and somehow surprised to hear Helga's voice. "I'm good Pheebs, actually I'm already here at Hillwood" she answered and tried to take her phone away from her ears as Phoebe shouted at the phone very happy. She felt her ear was about to explode from all that screaming.

They talked and Helga decided to fetch her at her house. She hanged up and get out of the couch. She pulled Emily up and she called Jamison to drive them to Phoebe's house.

She arrived at Phoebe's house; she knocked on the door and heard a voice saying "Coming!" it was Phoebe rushing to the door. Phoebe opened the door and as she saw Helga was there she jumped for joy hugging her best friend.

They went inside Helga's car and she was introduced to Emily "Pheebs, I like you to meet Emily Palvol, Emily this is Phoebe" Helga said, they shake hands and Phoebe felt delighted to meet Emily; the person who became Helga's friend when she was not around. Also Emily was very delighted to meet the great Phoebe that Helga keeps on telling her. She saw how great Phoebe was as how Helga had told her.

On their way to the mansion Phoebe was surprised to see her car passed by Helga's old house. Helga and Emily giggled as they saw the expression on Phoebe's face. Helga explained to her everything she knew as what her mom had told her. They arrived at the mansion and Helga saw how Phoebe reacted, she was like her when she first stepped in that house.

The 3 of them spent the whole day doing their girly stuff. Phoebe told Helga how their old classmates were doing. As the time flies do quick Helga had to bring Phoebe home. She and Emily accompanied Phoebe back to her house. They hugged Phoebe before she went inside her house; she had a wonderful time with Helga and Emily.

It was Dinner time; the Pataki's were all in the dining room together with Emily to eat dinner. Miriam asked them about the things they did the whole day. Helga told everything to her parents; that she enjoyed every minute with her best friends. Her parents were very for her.

Helga was about to sleep, a knock on her door distracted her. It was Miriam; she wanted to say good night to her and tuck her in bed. Miriam kissed her in the forehead and it felt nice. Though, she felt she was like a little kid who needs to be tucked in bed before she can sleep very well; Helga really loved the attention they given her. She couldn't ask for more, everything was fine. She was grateful that her parents changed a lot. She greeted her mom good night and hugged her. She went to be and closed her eyes to sleep with a thought on her mind.

_Things are going well, I hope it will continue and it will never last._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was almost end of summer vacation. Helga woke up and looked at her clock at her bedside table. It was 7 o' clock in the morning. She stood up out of her bed, grabs her bath towel and went to the bathroom to get some shower. After she was done fixing herself she went downstairs to have some breakfast.

Her parents were already at the dining room eating their breakfast when she came. She sat down and joined them for breakfast, after a while Emily also entered the dining room and sat beside her.

"Brother just called me, he said that Olga had send Helga's other stuff that she left back at London, it might arrive later" she glared at Helga and smirked at her. "What stuff dear?" asked Miriam as she takes a sip on her tea "O just some Important Things that she almost freaked out on the plane when she noticed she left them" Emily answered smiling slyly at Helga.

Helga's eyes grew wide when she heard what Emily said. She remembered that she left her important things back at London. She almost wanted to jump off the plane when she knew she had forgotten them. Helga started to feel her cheeks getting warm and she blushed; she bowed her head trying to hide her face as she continue eating her breakfast. Emily and her parents saw her face grew red, they laughed at her.

It was Wednesday; Helga's parents had a day off from their work to take some rest for a while. They were all in the movie room watching a movie. One of their maids came in and informed Helga that there was a package that just arrived for her. She stood up, went out of the movie room and hurriedly went to the front door to receive her package.

She signed the papers and took her package. She was bouncing on her feet when she knew that it was here things from London. _That was fast, Luis just called a while ago now it is here. _She smiled and went to her room to leave to the box on her room.

Helga returned to the movie room as if nothing happened. She sat next to Emily grabbing a handful of popcorn. Emily looked at her smiling with a grin on her face "what was is Helga? I bet that was your STUFFFFF!" Emily said trying to tease her. "Yup!" she answered trying to hide her excitement as she munches on the popcorn. Her parents smiled at them and they continued watch the movie.

After the movie marathon, Helga went to her room and opened the package Olga had sent her. As she opened the box she saw all her precious things that she kept for so many years.

She started to fix them one by one placed them on the empty drawer in her room. She was to finish emptying the box; she saw an old photo album she had been keeping since she was in 4th grade. She grabbed the album out of the box and sat on her couch. She opened the album and the first picture she was of Arnold, the guy she fell in love with since she was in Kindergarten.

_I really wonder how football head is doing right now, I really miss him._

She smiled as she was touching Arnold's picture. She couldn't believe she was still calling him that nickname.

_We somehow manage to date back in 5__th__ grade after we had that jungle adventure in San Lorenzo._

As she scanned the album further she also saw their pictures together; it was from their first date at Dino land. She still feels the same way as how she felt before with him.

_I really miss him, I hope he still remember me, from what I heard he's with Lila now._

She took a deep breath and sighed. Thinking she would never have a chance to be his girlfriend, since she knew that Lila was 'Little Miss Perfect'. She turned to the next page and saw the last photo of her before she left for London. She took the picture out of the album and went to the mirror to compare her current look from her previous look.

_I really look different now. I did change a lot, not the old Helga G. Pataki._

She looked at her hair; she wore her hair down with a small pink ribbon clip on the side of her hair, unlike before she had a pony tail with a big pink bow on top of her head. She doesn't have the one eyebrow. She has developed curves on her body and she wasn't as rude as she was before.

She returned to her album and placed her picture back. She kept the photo album at the drawer where she had placed her other things including her diary. Lastly, inside the box was the pink-shaped photo frame which has a photo of Arnold; which she keeps under her dress when she was in grade school. Helga decided to place the photo frame at her bedside table where her lamp was instead of keeping it on the drawer with the others. She smiled as she looks at the picture of Arnold.

When she was finished fixing all her things a knock on her door got her attention; it was one of their maids "Ms. Helga, your parents wants you to come to the living room if you're done fixing your things" the maid said. Helga opened her door and replied "ok, Thank you" She gave a warm smile at the maid and went downstairs to the living room.

She saw Emily and her parents seated at the living room waiting for her to arrive. Helga sat down next to Emily and turned to her "What's going on Ems? What's this all about?" feeling worried if there was something wrong. Her mom answered her instead "well dear, your dad and I want to know where you want to study since summer vacation is almost over" Miriam handed her the list of schools in New York. "We think that a private school would be great, don't you think Helga?" Bob suggested. Helga looked at the list again and turned to Emily looking a bit confused what to do "what do you think Ems" she asked. Emily rose her shoulders "I don't know about you Helga, I'll be staying her just for a year, I think it's better if you decide about this" Emily answered.

Helga closed the list of schools, took a deep breath and turned to her parents "Mom, Dad umm…well I think that it's better if I'll study at Hillwood High, It's not far from here and Phoebe is already there also" she explained then she bowed her head thinking that her parents might not agree with her since her dad suggested a private school.

Her Parents looked at each other from what she said. Her mom then turned to her and spoke "That's wonderful!" Helga looked up, surprised that her parents didn't argue with her decision. "Good idea Helga, You don't have to adjust that much since you classmates before are there already" Bob added. She jumped for joy and hugged her parents tightly. She was really thankful that they let her study at Hillwood High.

She and Emily rushed to her room and called Phoebe. When Phoebe answered the phone, Helga placed it on speaker phone "Phoebe! Pheebs! Guess what!?" Emily said excitedly "Guess who?" Phoebe answered a little confused from what Emily meant. Helga the spoke up "I'll be… I mean we'll be… Emily and I will be studying in Hillwood High!" she exclaimed. Phoebe shouted for joy to hear the big news Helga told her.

They decided that they will take all the same subjects so they can spend every minute together in school.

It was almost bedtime; Helga went to her closet and took her favorite pink night gown and wore it. She went to bed and looked at Arnold's photo. She smiled and still can't get over about going to Hillwood High. She was really excited to see everyone she knew. She lay down, hugged her pillow, and closed her eyes and had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to transfer all the chapters in the computer since I started writing it on the notebook.**

******This chapter will not be that long. but the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoy reading this.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"HELGA! HELGA! WAKE UP! Rise and Shine sleepy head!" Emily shouted as she knocks on Helga's door trying to wake her up "I know you're still dreaming about the football-shaped head guy whatever, you can continue it tonight" she added knocking harder trying to annoy Helga.

The door opened with a very annoyed Helga standing behind it "Crimeny Emily Palvol! I heard you! You should have just destroyed my door!" Helga shouted pretty annoyed. She saw Emily laughing on her feet; she raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Now I'm funny!?" still very annoyed. Emily stood up wiping tears on her eyes from too much laughing. She stopped laughing and said to Helga "Ahemmm…. Well Ms. Helga G. Pataki, Good morning" trying to hold her laughter "It seems you haven't seen your face today" as she pointed at the mirror on Helga's room.

Helga rolled her eyes at her and marched to her mirror and was shocked to see herself. "AHHHH!" she shouted and glared at Emily who was laughing again. She looked back at her reflection again. Her hair was really messy, dried saliva on her cheeks. She looked like witch with blonde hair. She glared back at Emily who was still laughing so hard. She hurriedly rush to her bathroom to get some shower and fixed herself.

She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She noticed that her parents were already gone to work. After she finished eating breakfast, she went to the living room where Emily was watching a show. Emily noticed she was coming and stood up from the couch where she was sitting. She grabbed a small box tied in a pink ribbon and handed it to Helga as she entered the room.

"Present from dear old Daddy and Mommy of yours" Emily said. Helga received it and opened the small box. Inside it were 2 cards "Hey! It's my driver's license, It's already here" as she took it out of box, the other card was a credit card, it was her very own. Also inside the box was a letter. She opened the letter and started reading it. It was from her parents, the note says:

_Dear Helga,_

_ We're sorry that we couldn't give these to you personally. But somehow I know you'll love it. Drive safely sweetheart, you can use the credit card for shopping for the things you need for school. We love you. _

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Mom & Dad_

She folded the letter back, returned it to the box and smiled. She was very really touched on the letter, before her parents never bothered about her. All they ever saw was Olga. But things were different now. It was great that her parents are catching up.

She turned to Emily looking at her "So what are we waiting for Helga?" she smiled while she placed her arms around Helga's shoulder. Helga knew what she meant "Ok, let's go at Pheebs and we'll go hit the mall" she said happily. She called Jamison to prepare her car and she and Emily drove to Phoebe's house.

They arrived at Phoebe's and Helga knocked at the door. Phoebe came rushing to the door to open it "Coming!" she shouted. Phoebe was surprise to see them standing outside her house. "Helga? Emily? What brings you here?" she asked as she let the 2 girls enter. Helga showed Phoebe her driver's license and credit card that made her jaw dropped. "I just got them let's go shopping we have lots of things to buy" she said to Phoebe. Phoebe went to her room to fix herself and brought her purse and the 3 of them headed to the mall.

They strolled at the mall for almost 4 hours, buying stuff they needed for school. Helga felt it was like Christmas shopping on summer. She even bought Phoebe a gift. She was hesitant at first to receive Helga's gift but afterward she gave in. After all that shopping they decide to grab something to eat so they look for a restaurant. Emily saw a pizzeria and they all agree to have pizza so they went inside. Helga saw an empty table and they approached it and took their seats. The waiter then approached them to get their order. They agreed on a pepperoni pizza and a tower iced tea.

"Puft! That was exhausting" Phoebe said as she stretched her arms up in the air. "You can say that, Helga was the only one here who doesn't feel a bit tired" Emily agreed as she rubbed her legs to ease the numb. Helga grinned at her "Well it's not my fault that you wore those shoes, I told you to wear flats instead but you never listened" sticking her tongue out at her. Phoebe giggled at them while they we're arguing.

Their order had arrived; Emily then took 2 slices since she was already really hungry. Phoebe was amazed how Emily ate her pizza very quick; she and Helga were still half way to their first slice of pizza while Emily was already finishing her second slice. Helga giggled at Emily and gave a comment. "Ems, you really eat like a PIG!" then she laughed and Phoebe laughed along with her. Emily glared at them "I don't care! I'm really hungry and tired, I need to regenerate" continued eating her pizza and ignoring the two girls.

Helga looked around hoping so see familiar faces on the pizzeria but she failed. After she was done eating her pizza Helga was about to stand up from her seat but Emily pulled her back. "Is something wrong Ems?" she asked. She noticed that Emily were giving showing puppy eyes; she raised an eyebrow at her "What is it Ems?" she knew that Emily was asking something from her. Emily held her hand and whispered on her ear "Can we have a take out?" she said shyly. Helga laughed at her and agreed. She ordered 3 boxes of pepperoni pizza, one for Phoebe and two for them.

As they were on their way to the parking lot they passed by a jewelry store and they saw Rhonda and her mom who were buying some jewelries. They passed by quickly not to be seen by Rhonda.

They arrived at Helga's car. Helga turned off the car alarm and opened the doors. Emily sat on the front seat while Phoebe seated on the backseat. "Wow! Rhonda somehow change a bit Pheebs" Helga said as she fasten her seat belt and starts the car engine "Yeah, she likes to show off everything she had, She's already know as High School Royalty because everybody knew she's really rich" Phoebe explained. Emily rolled her eyes as she scribbles on her iPad "Oh please, that girl? I think I'm richer that her" Helga smiled at Emily trying not to argue. She knew that the Palvols were known for their fortune and reputation in London. They had a lot of successful business all over the world.

They drove to Phoebe's house to drop her off and they went straight home. When they arrived the maids took their stuff and brought to the living room. Emily went to the kitchen and prepared the pizza the bought. Helga went to her room to get her journal and went back to the living room. Emily bought a plate of pizza for them to eat while they unpack their things.

"I can't wait to go to school" Emily said while she took a bite on her pizza "I know meet too; I want to see my classmates before at PS 118" Helga said as she checks all her requirements on her journal. "I want to show that Rhonda girl that she's not Ms. Richness" she grinned while she looked at her requirements too. Helga smiled at her "Whatever you say Ems, whatever you say"

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking it so long to update. But chapter 4 is finally here. I hope you'll enjoy..**

**I really love reading your reviews..**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Buzz! Buzz! _Helga opened her eyes slowly as she tries to reach her alarm clock to turn it off. She saw Arnold's again; she took it from the bedside table and gave it a kiss. She stretched her body and went to the shower room to freshen up. When she was done she went to her closet to grab something to wear. She picked a pink tank and paired it with a black mini skirt. She added black leggings to add some style into it and put on her boots. She took her jacket since it's already fall and it's getting cold outside.

It was the first day of school and Helga was really excited. When she was about to go down stairs Emily also came out from her room. When Emily saw her, she started to laugh. Helga raised an eyebrow at her.

"Great! Is that how you greet someone good morning?" Helga said as she looks at Emily laughing. Emily noticed that she starts to get annoyed; she stopped laughing, she opened her bag and took a mirror out and handed it to Helga.

"Being very excited makes you very messy Helga, ha ha she said. Helga handed her back the mirror and marched back to her room to fix her hair.

After she had done all the fixing, Helga went downstairs to have some breakfast. As she entered the dining room Emily was already seated and eating her breakfast. Helga sat beside her and Miriam placed a plate of 2 bacon strips and one sunny side up egg. She then started to eat her breakfast when she remembered. "O mom, can I let Jamison drive us to school?" she asked as she sliced her egg. "That seems no problem after all he's your driver" Miriam said sitting on the other side of the table. "I just don't want a lot of fuss at school, after all we're new at Hillwood high" she explained.

When Helga and Emily was about to leave, Helga received a text message from Phoebe. _See you at school Helga, Good Luck to you and Emily. _She smiled when she read the message. They went to the car and Jamison drove them to school.

They arrived at Hillwood High, Phoebe was already there standing outside the school doors waiting for them. As Helga saw Phoebe, she and Emily approached her and gave each other a hug. They went inside the school, Phoebe led them to their respected lockers and left some stuff.

"I'm kind of nervous" Helga said as she places some of her stuff inside her locker. "Don't worry Helga, Phoebe and I is here for you, we can do this together" said Emily as she taps her on the shoulder to give her a good luck.

Their first class was Art. They hurriedly went to their room. Phoebe went inside first followed by Emily and Helga came in last. They seated next to each other at the second row. Other students in the room looked at Emily and Helga curiously. They felt awkward from all those glances. After a while their teacher came in and made announcements.

"Good Morning class, Welcome to Art class, I'm Ms. Smith and I will be handling this class for the whole school year" the teacher said as she writes her name on the white board, She turned to the whole class and said "I have been informed that we have new students here at our school and they're here today at our class, will you please stand up here at front to introduce yourselves?" Ms. Smith said politely smiling at Emily and Helga. The 2 girls looked at each other and stoop up from their seats and walked in front of the class.

Everybody looked at them and it made Helga nervous. Emily introduced herself first "Good morning everyone, I'm Emily Palvol, and I'm from London." Emily smiled at the whole class and took her seat. It was Helga's turn to introduce herself, she felt nervous but she hid it with a smile "Hello Everyone, ahemm.. My name is Helga G. Pataki, It's nice to meet you all" she gave them another warm smile. She returned to her seat and some of the students at class were surprised to see her especially Stinky, one of her classmates back in grade school. Helga started to feel her cheek to get warm and she blushed. Phoebe tapped her shoulder telling her it was alright.

After Art class was done, Stinky approached Helga and greeted her personally. "Wow, Helga, Is that really you? You looked great" he said cheerfully. Helga giggled from the appreciation. "You looked prettier compared before Helga" he added. "Thank you Stinky, you looked great too, I 'm glad to see you again, Well see you later Stinky, don't wanna be late for my next class" Helga said as she waved good bye to her friend Stinky.

The news spread throughout the school like wild fire and it reached the Queen of Gossips, Rhonda Lloyd. She was shocked to hear that Helga is back. The rumors spread and it also reached Gerald. Same as everyone, Gerald was surprised to hear about it. He wouldn't believe it because even Phoebe hasn't mentioned anything to him even he was her boyfriend. So he decided to text Phoebe to confirm since he knew that Phoebe is the best friend of Helga.

_Babe? There has been a rumor spreading is it true that Helga is back?_

He then received a reply from Phoebe. _Yes that's true, I'm even with her now, and we have the same class. I've been seeing her since she arrived here at Hillwood. She didn't mean to surprise everyone from her reappearance._

Gerald still couldn't believe the news. He rushed to the classroom where Arnold was "Arnold! Arnold!" he called him. When he saw Arnold he sat down next to him catching his breath. "WOAH! Gerald you're out of breath, what's the rush?" Arnold asked as he runs his hands through his hair. "Man! Have you heard the news? HELGA G. PATAKI is back!" Gerald said shockingly.

Arnold's eyes grew wide when he heard what Gerald just said, at first he felt he was stunned but he recovered immediately "Really? Well that's good to hear. After all we haven't heard from her for almost 5 years" he said normally as he tries to hide his excitement. "O man, we'll be hearing nicknames again especially Football Head ha ha ha" teased Gerald patting Arnold on the back. Arnold laughed with him and thought.

_5 years wow she's back. I wonder how Helga is now; I kind of miss her after she stopped communicating after she left. She might be different by now._

It was already Lunch time; Arnold and Gerald were heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. As they entered the cafeteria they saw Phoebe waving at them on an empty table which she had reserved for them. They left their bags with Phoebe and went to the counter to order some food.

When they returned Arnold notice 2 girls seated on the next table, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde girl looked a little familiar to him. He wondered, Phoebe noticed him "Arnold? Are you okay?" she asked also trying to distract Arnold. "Ummm… Yeah I'm fine" he then looked at his food and sit down. Phoebe smiled at him.

The three of them started eating their lunch but Arnold's eyes were still looking at the girl at the other table. _I wonder who she is, she really looks familiar._

Suddenly the cafeteria door opened Rhonda and her best friends, Nadine and Lila came in. Arnold looked up and saw Lila approaching their table. "Oh Arnold sweetie, I am ever so happy to see you" she sat beside Arnold and hugged him. "Me too Lila" he replied giving Lila a kiss on the forehead.

"I am ever so certain that you two boys have met our old classmate, Helga" Lila said pointing at the table where the two girls were sitting. Arnold and Gerald eyes grew wide and Gerald almost spilled his drink. "Tha-That's Helga!" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold on the other hand was surprised that the girl he keeps on staring was actually Helga. "Why don't you greet them? That would be ever so nice for you to do it" Lila stood up from her seat and pulled the two boys off their chair and went to the next table where Helga was seated. Phoebe was shocked from what Lila did, it left her speechless as she looks at them move away from the table.

Rhonda and Nadine also approached the table where Helga and Emily were eating. The five of them crowded the table. Rhonda started speaking "Well, well, well, isn't it nice to see you again Helga" looking at Helga. Helga and Emily looked up at her and greeted them "Rhonda! Oh it's you, you must be Nadine, Hello, I like you to meet Emily Palvol, My best friend" Helga said smiling at them and she looked at the red head girl "O Lila sorry didn't recognize you" she added. "That's okay Helga, and I suppose you ever so recognize Arnold, my boyfriend and Gerald" Lila said as she hugs Arnold's arm. "Hello, Emily, I'm ever so delighted to meet you. I'm Lila Sawyer" as she introduced herself to Emily. Arnold and Gerald stood their silently. Emily stood up from her seat and shook hands at them one by one. "I am very honored to meet you all" she looked at Rhonda and gave her a fake smiled.

_What is she, some kind of overdressed fashionista?_

Emily then took her seat, Arnold started to speak "It was glad to see you again Helga, and hello Emily I hope you'll like it here in Hillwood High" he said shyly. He was about to stretched his hand to give Helga a hand shake, but Lila pulled him. "That's ever so nice of you to welcome them sweetie" she looked at Helga and raised an eyebrow at the girls.

Gerald also greeted them, with a slightly shock on his face. Helga and Emily greeted him back. They giggled at his expression. Rhonda then excused herself and Nadine followed her. Lila pulled Arnold back to their table to finish his lunch so does Phoebe.

Helga looked at Arnold as he and Lila walks away from their table. She felt her cheeks getting warm and she started to blush. She bowed her head to hide her face.

_OMG! That was Arnold? My love, he wasn't like the football head I knew before. Ahhhh! He really became a hunky._

"Thank God that was over" Emily said as she continued eating her lunch. She noticed Helga hiding her face; she tried to take a peek at her "Hey! Helga? You okay?" she asked "Umm… I'm fine" Helga replied. Emily turned away from her smiling. Helga couldn't help herself from blushing.

She looked up and noticed that Arnold wasn't looking at them anymore. She almost melted when he talked to her. The Arnold he knew was skinny, short and wears a little blue hat on his head. Now the Arnold he saw was different, totally different. He was not short anymore he was about 6 feet taller which means he's taller than her. She can see that he developed muscle in his arms. She even imagines looking at Arnold's abs. He now wears a V-neck shirt and pairs it with his loose pants along with his vans that make him more attractive. He brushes his hair back and he wasn't wearing his little blue hat anymore. Helga couldn't resist looking at him.

After Helga had finished their lunch, they went to Phoebe who was seating with Gerald and Arnold. They told her that they will go ahead to their lockers and wait for Phoebe there.

Arnold looked at Helga as she and Emily walked out from the cafeteria door.

_There she goes. Wow! That was really Helga? She's gotten very cute and pretty. I can't believe she's so different now. _

Arnold drank his soda and Gerald stood up from his chair. "Man, let's go or we're gonna be late for class" he said as he grabs his bag. Phoebe also stood up "I think I'll go ahead to" she said and Gerald gave him a kiss on her forehead and she went out of the cafeteria. Arnold stood up and so does Lila, she then gave him a kiss on the cheeks and he kiss her on the forehead. Lila waved goodbye to them and went with Rhonda and Nadine and they left.

Arnold and Gerald went to their lockers to grab some stuff, when they were on their way to their Math class, Gerald notice Arnold looked worried.

"Hey Arnold! You okay man?" He asked waving his hand on Arnold's face, but it seems that Arnold didn't notice at all. "Earth to Arnold!" he said again and he lightly punched him on his shoulders to get his attention. "W-what?" Arnold turned to Gerald realizing he has been calling him. "I said, you okay?" Gerald repeated "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered running his hands on his hair. "You sure man, you looked worried" Gerald added "It's just that Helga…." He tried to explain. "I know man, I barely recognized it was her and can you imagine she wasn't rude. We all know that Helga isn't as sweet as your girlfriend Lila" Gerald said smiling with a smirk on his face. Arnold slightly smiled back as they were entering their room.

It was their last class for the day, Arnold was about to enter the room but he was surprised Helga was also inside the room. She was with Emily and Phoebe who were already seated at their seats. Helga was seated next to Emily while Phoebe was seated at the back of Emily.

Arnold looked at his schedule to check if he was entering the correct room. It was correct, but he felt stunned. Gerald pats his shoulders and that made him recover. "What are you doing man? Aren't gonna come inside?" Gerald said then he entered the room first. He sat next to Phoebe at the back of Helga. Arnold took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter the room. He felt his hands getting sweaty from being nervous; but he didn't know why he was so nervous about.

He saw an empty chair next to Helga. He thought that it would be his chance to sit beside her. Helga on the other hand was busy scribbling on Emily's iPad checking her emails since class wasn't starting yet. She didn't notice that Gerald entered the room. She looked up and felt frozen to see Arnold entering the room and he was approaching her. She felt her heart beat fast almost she can hear it beat. She then prayed.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Arnold is here, and his coming in this direction. Pleases sit beside me. Please oh please…_

Arnold approached her also feeling nervous to ask her if the seat beside her was vacant.

_Please let it be vacant. _He said to himself.

"Umm.. . is this seat taken? He said nervously as he asks Helga.

"Ahemm.. Y-yeah, I-I mean NO! Arnold, it's totally vacant" She said nervously but she hid it by giving him a warm smile. She felt she's going to explode when he talked to her. Then Arnold sat next to her.

_He actually talked to me and he's sitting next to me. I think I'm gonna faint. But I can't do that you'll humiliate yourself Helga. Calm down, relax, and chill. _She turned her attention back to the iPad as if she was looking for something.

Emily and Phoebe saw how Helga acted pretty weird, they giggled at her. Helga turned to them when she heard them giggled and glared at them. But, they still continued giggling; Helga just tried to ignore them.

Class was finally over, Helga started fixing her things placing them on her bag and was about to leave. Arnold stared at her secretly; he hasn't recovered yet from what he was seeing.

_That's really her in the flesh. She's really cute. I still can't believe that she's already back. Helga has really grown a lot._

Emily noticed that Arnold was staring at Helga; she smiled and never bothered at all. Suddenly, someone called Arnold's name that distracted them.

"Arnold!" it was Lila, She was standing outside of the room waiting for Arnold. Arnold grabbed his bag and went to the door.

"Lila?" he asked as he approached her. "Hello sweetie, I was wondering, since it's the first day of class, I would ever so like that we could go home together? If you don't mind" twirling her hair as she talks to him. "of course Lila, why not, I'll just grab some stuff at my locker and well go home together" he said as he runs his fingers to his hair and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you oh so much Arnold" wrapping her arms around his neck.

Emily rolled her eyes; seeing how Lila acted in front of Arnold. Emily's the type of girl who hates flirty girls. Arnold saw Helga, Emily and Phoebe went out the classroom. Gerald also went out and told him that he'll go ahead since he and Phoebe were going home together. They did their handshake and Lila waved goodbye at Gerald.

Arnold gave a deep sigh as he watched Gerald with the three girls walked away. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Helga since Lila was around.

Upon arriving at the boarding, Arnold directly went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. His grandma Gertie was cooking mac and cheese for dinner. He greeted his grandma and opened the fridge to look for some food.

"Hungry Kimba? Not to worry dinner will be ready any minute" said Gertie while she was cooking the food.

"Okay grandma, I'll just go home upstairs to leave my stuff" he replied getting fresh milk out from the fridge. He then went to his room.

He placed his bag down next to his study table and felt his stomach grumble. He drank the fresh milk to lessen his hunger. He decides to lie down on his bed and looked at his sky light observing the sky getting dark. He reached for his remote and pressed the button to turn on the lights. He felt another grumble from his stomach. He rubbed his stomach and placed his hands under his head and suddenly he remembered Helga.

_How time flies, it has been 5 years. I wonder what happened to her when she was in London. I think it was pretty good seeing from her present look. The Helga G. Pataki I used to know was mean but nice, but now she's just nice. No more mean Helga._

He smiled and he rolled to his side reaching for his pillow. Suddenly a knock on his door distracted him. It was his mother Stella who just got home and called him for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very long delay to update this chapter...**

**I was really busy with more important things I have to do...**

**but the long wait was over.. Hope you all enjoy this...**

**Reviews please... Thank you so much :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! _As his alarm goes off, Arnold tried to reach out for his alarm clock to turn it off. He stretched his body and get out of bed. He grabs his towel and went down from his room to the bathroom to get some shower. When he was finished he went back to his room to fix himself for school.

He went over to his closet and grabs his boxers, a blue-green V-neck shirt. He pairs it with his denim pants. He fixes his hair and wear his black vans. (He kind of looked like Zac Efron in HSM 2)

He went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he entered the kitchen his mom and grandma was fixing breakfast. His father, Miles was already seated at the dining table reading the daily newspaper and also his grandpa Phil was also there drinking his coffee.

He greeted them "Good Morning Everyone" and he took his seat on the dining table. Miles place the newspaper down and greeted him back "Good Morning too son". Stella placed a plate of pancakes in front of Arnold and he thanked her.

While he was eating his pancakes, His grandpa asked him as he was finishing his cup of coffee. "So Shortman how was first day of school yesterday?" Arnold swallowed the pancake that he was eating. "It was fine grandpa, a friend from grade school just got back, Helga Pataki" he said taking another slice of pancake. "Oh your little friend with a one eyebrow" Phil said smiling "She's not one eyebrow anymore grandpa" he answered back defensively "She's really pretty right now" he added. Phil smiled at him with a smirk on his face. "How about your little girlfriend the Red head girl" Phil asked "Well she's ok grandpa and we're good too, she's hanging out with Rhonda and Nadine" he said as he was finishing his last pancake.

After he finished his breakfast he kissed his parents and grandparents and left the boarding house. He rushed to the nearest bus stop to wait for his ride. As soon he arrived at the bus stop, just a few minutes his ride arrived and he rode it to school.

He arrived at school and he saw Gerald together with Phoebe entering the school. He rushed to catch up with them.

"Hey Gerald wait up!" he shouted as he ran towards them. Gerald looked back and stopped walking to wait for him to catch up. Arnold was out of breath from running. "Man Arnold, what's the rush?" Gerald said as he taps him on the shoulder. He looks at Arnold as he tries to regain his energy. Phoebe giggles as she looks at Arnold "A morning exercise Arnold?" she said covering her mouth with her books. "Kind of Phoebe" Arnold agrees on her. He regains his energy and ran his hand on his hair to fix it.

The three of them walked to their lockers when suddenly Phoebe called someone that surprised Arnold. "Helga! Emily!" she shouted and waved her hands to get the two girls attention. The two girls saw Phoebe and they approached her. Arnold looked at Helga and felt his cheeks getting warm. He felt stunned as Helga was getting closer.

_There she is, she's lovely as ever_

"Good Morning Pheebs, Gerald and to you too Arnold" Helga greeted them and she noticed Arnold's face. "Umm… Arnold? Are you okay?" she asked. Gerald gently tapped Arnold on the shoulder to let him came to his senses. "W-What?" Oh! Helga, Emily Good Morning" he greeted and felt a little embarrassed from how he just acted. Emily raised an eyebrow at him without him noticing. Helga giggled at him "You're not yourself today, Arnold" she said "Well we better get going Helga, Phoebe we don't want to be late for class" Emily interrupted. "Emily's right, see you later guys" Helga agreed and the three girls headed to their first class.

Arnold and Gerald also went on their way to their own class. On their way Gerald asked him "Hey Arnold! What did you do back there?" Arnold looked back at Gerald "What? I just looked at Helga, what's wrong with that?" he said defensively "Looking? Man you were staring at Pataki, like she was about to melt" Gerald said with a smirk on his face. "No Gerald, I wasn't staring at her, I just looked at her and I was just thinking of something" he said trying to reason out his behavior. "Whatever you say man, but I you have a girlfriend remember, LI-LA?" Gerald explained. Arnold just kept quiet and agreeing with his best friend and they entered the room.

Lunch time, Arnold was on his way to the cafeteria alone. Gerald was still at the library waiting for Phoebe. On his way he passed by the women's CR and Lila came out and saw him. "Sweetie, Oh hi! Are you on your way to the cafeteria" she asked as she twirled her hair with her fingers. Arnold remembered what Gerald said to him just this morning. "Yeah, 'bout you Lila?" then he grabbed her hand. "Oh yes, sweetie, I also on my way to the cafeteria, I ever so happy to eat lunch with you" she said blushing and held Arnold's hand back. She and Arnold then went to the cafeteria together.

When they arrived at the cafeteria Arnold saw and empty table. They approached it and took their seat. It was not long that Helga and Emily also arrived at the cafeteria. "What do you want to eat Lila?" he asked his girlfriend, trying to distract him from looking at Helga. "I'm ever so liked whatever you will like to eat sweetie" she replied. "Ok, I'll look for something we can like together" he stood up from his chair and fall in line at the counter leaving Lila at their table. He got burgers and cold yahoo sodas for them and went back to the table. He noticed that Rhonda blabbing about her new bag on every person she knew.

He placed the food on the table and took his seat. "Rhonda has ever so nice stuff" Lila said with sparkles on her eyes. Arnold just gave her a smile and keeps quiet. Rhonda then went to Helga's table. She showed off her new bag that Emily didn't liked.

"Hello girls, have you seen anything lovelier than my new Prada bag?" Rhonda said as she shows her bag to Helga and Emily. Emily rolls her eyes and looks away from Rhonda. Helga on the other hand gave Rhonda a warm smile and complimented her bag. "Your bag is lovely Rhonda it suits you well" she said and turns to Emily. Emily turns to Rhonda and gave her own compliment "Actually it really fits you for an ordinary Prada bag" Emily said raising an eyebrow at Rhonda. "WHAT! ORDINARY PRADA BAG!" Rhonda exclaimed. "How dare you say my Prada bag is Ordinary!" she added. "Well Ms. Who thinks so great! Back at London that bag of yours is placed on sale; since it's an old product it was great about 3 years ago!" Emily said standing up from her chair and pointed at Rhonda's bag. "Oh, that gives me a thought; your bag isn't really ordinary. It's really old, I don't even know why you bought that, and Even the owner of Prada doesn't like that anymore" Emily added laughing at her. Helga on the other was trying to stop Emily, She know she was really pissed off. "Umm, Rhonda I'm really sorry, Emily please, that's enough" Helga said.

"Oh! One thing, Ms. Whatever! I don't like to brag about my things but since what I've heard you're a fashion addict or whatever they say, I'd like to show my own bag, Of course also a Prada and with the title of yours I know you would instantly recognize this" she said and took out her Prada bag from her seat. Helga couldn't stop her anymore, she just have to let Emily do her thing. Everyone on the cafeteria looked at them, Rhonda's eye grew wide and her jaw drop seeing Emily's Prada bag. "Tha-that's the Limited Edition bag! I-I.. Oh my Gosh! Where did you get that?" she exclaimed. Emily faked a smile at her "Well, not to brag about it! But since you started it I'll continue, It was given me by the owner herself, since she and my brother are friends, I got it as a gift" she laughed.

Everyone on the cafeteria fell silent; they looked at Emily and Rhonda. Rhonda felt humiliated. She took her bag and she and Nadine left Emily and Helga. They went out of the cafeteria. Lila was also furious she wanted to defend her friend from being humiliated. "How dare her! Who does she think she is!" she said. Arnold stopped her from getting up from her seat "Lila just let it be, It's better not to add up on the fight" he said. She sits quietly and finished her lunch.

After lunch, Helga and Emily were at their lockers fixing their things. Helga opened up to Emily. "Emily, you were not good back there" she said giving a sigh. "You shouldn't be like that Emz" placing her hand on Emily's shoulder, But she felt a little proud of Emily, Nobody has ever stood up to Rhonda, since nobody was richer than her. "Well serves her right. She can't play Ms. Show off" Emily said smiling slyly.

Lila suddenly saw them and marched near them. "Hey! Bitches!" she shouted getting the two girls attention. "Is there a problem Lila?" Helga said politely. Lila was furious she slapped Helga on the face that made her surprise. "That serves you from humiliating Rhonda back at the cafeteria!" Lila shouted. Emily pushed her away from Helga. "What the hell think you're doing?" Emily shouted at her back. Helga stopped Emily from hurting Lila back. "Do you think you can be the next High School Royalty? I'm ever so certain Bitches like you has no place her!" pointing at Emily and Helga.

Helga talked back at her "Well excuse me Lila! We don't have any intention to be High School Whatever here! I thought you're smart, But I never thought seeing you so pathetic. We came her to study not to show off, like you and your friends do" Helga explained. "It was Rhonda who came near us and is it Emily's fault that she has a higher and greater quality of bag than Rhonda" she added and she was a little angry. "Your little friend was too showy. If she's really insecure about her stuff, it's not our problem" Emily argued.

The three girls argued and Arnold saw them. He hurriedly approaches them to stop them. "Stop it! Three of you! It was not supposed to end up in a fight! Can you just forget about what happened a while ago?" he said holding Lila's hand trying to stop her, he then pleaded her "Please Lila that's enough". Everyone on the hallway was looking at them. Arnold looked at Helga who was already angry. "These Bitches should know where they should place themselves here, picking at Rhonda" Lila said defensively. "STOP IT!" Arnold shouted, Lila was shocked when he shouted and fell silent. "Football head! Why don't you let your girlfriend calm herself and mind her own business!" Helga said furiously and she and Emily walked away from them.

Arnold took a deep sigh and turned to Lila who was being grumpy. "Lila?" Trying to start a conversation. "Well you shouldn't have done that to them" brushing his hair and placed his arms around her. Lila looked at him "Are you defending them!?" she asked angrily. "No I'm just saying that you shouldn't have barge like that to them, you should have talked to them nicely" he explained. Lila also thought about what he said and started to calm down. "Alright sweetie, you're right, I'm ever so sorry I did that" as she hugs around and kisses him on his lips.

Month has passed. Rhonda had decided to have a party at her place since her parents will be having a convention at Spain for the weekends.

She gave invitation to people he knew at Hillwood High. She even had an invitation for both Emily and Helga. She and Nadine approached them at Lunch Time.

"Well Hello Helga, Emily" looking at them "What do you want Lloyd?" Emily said raising her eyebrows at Rhonda. Helga holds Emily's hand trying to stop her making any trouble.

"Ahemm Nadine the invitation please" Rhonda said and Nadine handed her a card and she gave it to them "I would like to invite you to my party this coming Saturday, I also wanted to make it up for the both of you from how I acted before" she said. Emily accepted the invitation "Well, we will think about it" looking away from Rhonda. "Oh! That's great I hope I'll see you on Saturday Ta! Ta!" waving her hand and went to the next table.

After class Arnold approached Helga "Ummm, Helga?" brushing his hair "Yes Arnold? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked while she fixes her things. "Well, I just like to ask if you'll be coming to Rhonda's party this coming Saturday?" he said nervously. Helga turned to him "Well I really don't know yet Arnold, you know that Emily isn't really good with Rhonda, but we'll think about it, I'm also hoping she'll go" she said giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back and said goodbye to her. He then went to his locker where he saw Lila who was waiting for him. The two of them went home together.


End file.
